Weidman VS Cormier
by Ififall
Summary: Weidman/Cormier Fanfiction. Chris Weidman tries to Comfort Daniel Cormier after his loss at UFC 187...


"Everyone is messed up. Everyone screws up every single day" **Chris Weidman Quote.**

* * *

 _ **A week before UFC 187...**_

* * *

"So, how are we going to Celebrate?" Chris asked.

 **"We?** I just hope I don't have to feed you soup in Hospital" Cormier said.

Chris gently elbowed him in the side. This was the first time that Weidman and Cormier had been on the same UFC Card before. Chris wasn't worried, but wondered if he should be. He wasn't worried about his **own** Title fight.

Chris knew that he'd beat Belfort so bad, his whole Team would feel it. But Cormier had taken "Rumble" on short notice. Chris would have been less interested if they were **just friends.** Now the UFC fighters were secretly going out. And Chris couldn't stop thinking about Cormier's safety.

* * *

"We'll win, and I'll take you out" Cormier said.

"No **Popeye's Chicken** Cormier. I wanna go somwhere classy" Chris said.

"You're no fun, you know that" Cormier said, as Chris slid his hand against Cormier's thigh.

"Okay, no Popeye's" Cormier said as they made out the last time before UFC 187.

* * *

 _ **UFC 187 Results...**_

And Winner, by Decision...Anthony **"Rumble"** Johnson!" The announcer said.

From that point on Daniel Cormier became a Ghost. Chris tried calling Texting, emailing, Gliding, Skyping Tweeting. But nothing worked. Chris Trained and got his coach Longo to ask around.

"And time!, you're done for the day Chris!" Longo said.

* * *

Chris grabbed his bottle water and rubbed the sweaty towel on his fore-head.

"Same thing tomorrow" Longo said.

"Mr Longo...umm...you heard anything about Danny Cormier?" Chris asked.

"Nah Kid, just that after the loss, he's keeping himself to himself. I'd tell you if it was different" Longo said.

* * *

Chris nodded a Thanks. He looked at his phone. Cormier hadn't been online since the fight. Now Chris had gotten a call from Nate Diaz. Every now and then Diaz would call him for wrestling practise. To take his mind off of Cormier. He went to the Diaz Training Centre and got the mats out.

"Hey Chris" Nate said.

"Hey Nate, how you doing?" Chris asked.

* * *

"Cool, Congrats on your fight. You kicked that cheater's ass" Nate said.

"Thanks"

"Sucks for **Cormier** huh" Nate said.

"Yeah, let me show you that Double leg again" Chris said Changing the subject.

It was getting to the point where Chris had asked many fighters about Cormier, that he lost energy just thinking about him. Helping other fighters would take his mind off of things. Diaz was getting better at Take-downs. But he needed to focus on getting out of the clinch.

* * *

"Now I've got you in an Under-arm...push me to the fence and reverse me" Chris said. Nate pushed him to the fence. Chris could feel Diaz taking his arms out, when he heard the buzz of his phone. instinctively he ran towards it.

Finally News from Cormier. He was just on Twitter, Thanking, his Friends Family and his fans for the support.

"Nate I've gotta go" Chris said.

* * *

"What now?" Nate Diaz asked.

"Yeah..Matt's Little Girl is stranded. Nate I gotta go and pick her up" Chris lied.

Chris said the he'd see Nate next week. He went over to Cormier's favourite Take-out place Popeye's. Then he rushed over to Cormier's apartment. He tried not to sound eager, but his knocks said other-wise.

"Cormier! Open up!" Chris said.

* * *

Nothing.

"I know you're in there!" Chris shouted.

"Go away Chris" Cormier said.

It was quiet, but Chris heard it and leaned against the door in relief. Cormier was okay. He was just hiding away. Which was understandable. But Chris had to see him.

"DC, I've got you a little present" Chris said. DC was Cormier's **"Fight Name"**

* * *

"Leave or I'm calling the cops" Cormier said sharply.

"To tell them what? That a **hand-some** Italian Guy is being nice? They'll laugh at you" Chris said.

Chris tapped the door a few times before Cormier opened it. Chris tried to smile away the awkwardness. Cormier looked like crap. Sauce and Cheerios were stuck to his Blue Reebok sweater. He hadn't bothered to shave, or Shower, Chris assumed.

"Let's open a Window" Chris said.

He slid past Cormier and opened every window that he could see. Chris went into the Bathroom and grabbed an air-freshener off of the window sill. He put it in the living room. Chris tried to hide his shock.

* * *

"Uh...DC, do you uhh...wanna clean up?"

"Clean up what?" Cormier asked. Chris looked around. He didn't know where to start. There were sponsor clothing and Training stuff all over the floor. Chris put the Popeye's Take-out in the Kitchen.

"DC, maybe you could get a nice Bath...relax" Chris said.

* * *

"I'm good thanks" Cormier said sitting down.

But Chris saw that Cormier **wasn't** good. He had to gently convince Cormier to get a shower. When Cormier was getting his first shower in days Chris started to tidy Cormier's apartment. He cleaned the kitchen, hoovered the carpet, and took out the trash.

After that, Chris folded all the sponsor clothes and walked in to Cormier's room put them away. Cormier was on the bed. Half-naked and wrapped in a towel.

* * *

"I'm just gonna leave your clothes here" Chris said putting them on the side.

"Thanks Chris. Why don't we go out?" Cormier asked.

Chris nodded. Cormier wanting to go out was a good sign. It proved that Cormier wanted to be normal. That Cormier wanted to Get over his loss.

"Yeah Chris let's go out drinking! I'll call Cain and Rock-hold we'll make a night out of it" Cormier said.

Chris sat on the bed as Cormier dried himself and took his towel off.

* * *

"I'm gonna look away here...DC, let's **stay in** okay" Chris asked.

"Look I'm good, I just wanna have fun"

"DC, You've been cooped up depressed. Now you wanna get drunk off of your Tits" Chris said.

* * *

"I want to prove I'm over this" Cormier said.

Chris walked over and pulled Cormier towards him. Cormier had his boxer shorts on, but his back was still wet. But Weidman cuddled him from behind.

"DC you don't have to **prove** anything" Chris said.

* * *

He shuffled forward as Cormier got his phone. Chris slid his hand down Cormier's arm and took the phone away.

"Chris! Give it back. I'll wrestle you for it I swear" Cormier said.

To prove him wrong Chris bought Cormier closer to him. And chucked him on the bed with a Belly to Belly suplex, an Original wrestling move.

* * *

"Shit...Chris you ass-hole!" Cormier shouted.

"You landed on the bed!"

"It still **hurts**!" Cormier said.

* * *

DC you're a cry-baby, you know that" Chris said.

He climbed over Cormier before Cormier could get him. He straddled him and kissed Cormier on the mouth. Chris could feel Cormier trying to fight it, but after nuzzling him with his nose, Cormier couldn't resist him.

Chris pulled away to lick Cormier's chest and gently squeezed his nipples with his middle finger and thumb.

* * *

As Chris tried to move down to Cormier's stomach. Cormier pulled him by the arm's.

"DC...come on" Chris said.

"Chris just...don't touch me **there** " Cormier said.

* * *

Chris knew that Cormier was sensitive when it came to his stomach. Ever since Cormier went down a Weight class. Jon Jones had made fun of Cormier's **"Big Belly"** Sure it sold tickets. But it ruined Chris Weidman's sex life.

Cormier didn't want Chris touching his stomach, and from then on Chris would have to settle for Cormier wearing **T-shirts to bed** most nights.

"DC let me...just one time.." Chris said.

* * *

Before Cormier could complain Chris lowered himself onto Cormier's stomach and planted soft kisses on his skin.

"Okay Chris that's enough" Cormier said.

Chris cursed Jon Jones and slid Cormier's boxers off. He rubbed Cormier's thighs and licked them before stroking Cormier's dick. He stroked him until the Olympian became hard. Chris rubbed Cormier's waist-line running his hand along Cormier's crease. He's breathed on Cormier's tip before blowing him.

* * *

Chris was determined to get Cormier off, but nothing was working. Hands weren't working, His mouth wasn't doing the trick. It didn't matter how hard he stroked Cormier's balls. Or how long Chris' tongue welcomed his Boy-friend's dick. Chris pulled away and began using his hands again. He was surprised when Cormier stopped him.

"Chris I'm just pre-occupied" Cormier said.

"I can try again" Chris asked.

* * *

"No it's okay. You've **done enough**. But I'm going out with AKA, whether you like it or not" Cormier said.

Chris came back up to Cormier's face, he leaned over to him. To caress him to tell him to stay. Chris Weidman didn't want Cormier going out with AKA. But the AKA Team were his Team-mates.

Chris Weidman understood. But he just didn't like AKA. Cain Velasquez was a snob. Khabib Nurmagomedov was a shit-talker. Chris' biggest problem was with **Luke Rock-hold.** Rock-hold was a dick.

* * *

But he was a Good-looking Dick that looked like a model. Rockhold went after Girls, **Guy's** , fighters, **Octagon Girls** and UFC Groupies. Rockhold dated everyone.

It didn't help that Luke Rock-hold and Cormier were best friends too. They'd even lived together earlier on. Chris didn't want to think about it. That freaked him out.

"DC have you eaten? Let's get something fresh" Chris said.

* * *

"I'm getting Fresh beers with Ice. Are you coming?" Cormier asked.

He moved from under Chris. Chris watched Cormier pull his boxer shorts up. Cormier stood up. He got changed and looked around for his wallet.

"It's on the Drawer" Chris said. He teased Cormier with it before giving it to him.

* * *

"Chris it's your Last chance to come" Cormier said.

"No...Thanks" Chris said leaning back on Cormier's bed.

"Just keep the bed Warm then" Cormier said. He left. And Chris weidman was stuck in his Boyfriend's bed wondering if Daniel Cormier **was ever** going to come back tonight.


End file.
